Dark Caller 3: Turnabout Is Fair Play
by lilyjack00
Summary: No life stirs save a single, solitary figure cloaked in red, moving soundlessly and purposefully down the boardwalk towards an unlocked door, the whipping wind her only companion.


Dark Caller 3: Turnabout Is Fair Play

_This story is intended for mature audiences due to the vivid depiction of a consensual adult relationship. Please suspend your disbelief at the door; this one is a bit moonstruck and highly improbable. Just go with it. No redeeming qualities lie beyond, save the warm, toasty feeling that remains when it's all read and done._

"Howl"

If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart  
Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart

Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack  
My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallow'd ground

Florence and the Machine, Lungs, c2009

The nighttime air smells earthy and heavy and wet. Inky, roiling clouds scud across a looming full moon, casting everything into quicksilver images of dark and light while quick, angry flashes of lightning in the near distance hearken the approach of a coming thunderstorm. The streets lie deserted, the town's souls all hiding from the impending onslaught. No dogs bark, no crickets chirp, no frogs sing. No life stirs save a single, solitary figure cloaked in red, moving soundlessly and purposefully down the boardwalk towards an unlocked door, the whipping wind her only companion.

The dark caller slips inside the unlit room with a surreptitious glance over her shoulder, carefully bolting the heavy wooden door behind. Treading on silent cat feet, she slinks closer to the tall lawman who lies slumbering unaware on his undersized bunk, a streak of lightning illuminating her path to his side. She mutely watches him as he breathes, his broad chest rising and falling hypnotically, until finally her eyes are drawn to his full lips, parted enticingly in sleep. His long, lean legs hang over the end of the bunk, while his muscular arms are folded across his trim stomach. She longs to thread her fingers through his thick, dark curls and run her nails over his naked chest, just visible beneath his unbuttoned shirt.

Taking a few determined breaths to summon her courage, she kneels beside him, placing a hand lightly on his lips. He starts and his eyes fly open wide, crystal blue faded to silver gray in the pale light of the moon shining through the front window. He grabs for his gun holster hanging on the wall, but, in anticipation, she seizes his hand first and draws it to her trembling lips. Another lightning bolt illuminates the room and he finally recognizes her, sapphire blue eyes and milky white skin hooded and cloaked in scarlet.

His brows knit together in concern. "What's the matter?" he quickly asks, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"Nothing…" she stammers, her gaze downcast. "I just…"

He lifts her chin with a finger and searches her eyes. "What is it?"

Shaking her head ruefully, she murmurs, "I couldn't sleep."

"Are you all right?" He is scrutinizing her closely but she is aware of nothing save his impossibly long lashes and soft, sensitive mouth. He reaches for her hand and his touch electrifies her skin.

"I'm fine…" She breathes in his scent until she feels overcome with the want of him. "I just needed…this." With that she dips her head low and captures his unsuspecting lips with her own. At first, he is taken aback by her actions, but he quickly surrenders to her urgent passion. The taste of him only makes her hungrier, and she slides her tongue slickly into his mouth, until she feels his hands reach around her neck, tangling in her hair beneath the hood. Biting and nipping softly at his lips, she then sucks at them soothingly, even while her hand slides down his long torso to tease the top button of his pants.

Eyes widening in response, he lies spellbound as she scorches a wet trail of kisses down his chest, laving his nipples with her hot tongue, raking her nails across his rippling muscles, leaving behind delicious, shivering gooseflesh in their wake. Her nimble fingers work at unbuttoning his rapidly constricting pants, sliding within to find him warm and waiting for her touch.

He is utterly entranced as she gazes up at him briefly with heavy-lidded eyes, rosy lips now kiss-swollen, face flushed with desire. "I needed this…" And she begins pleasuring him rapturously, capturing his heated, yearning flesh in her soft, wet, eager mouth, kneading his sex with her hot little hands, humming against his silken hardness until he thinks he might shatter with the rolling thunder that now rattles the windowpanes and shakes the floor beneath them.

He is unable to withhold his guttural cry of passion any longer, and she quickly rises, gathering her cloak round her, clutching his hands and urging him towards the back room. The barred cells are empty, doors swung open wide, and the only light comes from the near-constant barrage of lightning that accompanies the impending storm.

The feverish look in her eyes has mesmerized him, her uncharacteristic behavior titillating beyond reason. He has never seen her like this, and he finds himself wholly incapable of refusing her. Slipping inside a cell, she quickly closes the door between them. She steps back with a rustle of red wool lined in satin and purrs low in her throat, "Marshal, I've been a bad girl…"

He can only manage a hoarse whisper, "Show me, Kitten…"

She draws the hood from her head to reveal her tousled, blazing hair cascading down. "You want to watch?" Her breathing is ragged as she unfastens her cloak, letting it drop in a puddle of rich fabric to the floor, baring her naked, creamy body to his astonished eyes.

He forgets to breathe as pulsing flashes of lightning illuminate his temptress's voluptuous figure…full, rosy-peaked breasts and generous hips curving into long shapely legs made to wrap around a man. Her eyes burn hotly as she watches him watching her, while her hands slide down her softly rounded belly to touch herself, slim fingers nudging past damp copper curls to the swollen folds between her legs. He can't speak, but reaches to stroke his hard length as he gazes fixedly at her torturous image through the barrier. He groans when she cups her heavy breast in one hand and slides the fingers of the other deep inside her slippery opening.

Her voice trembles, "I need you in here, now, lawman." In seconds, he has the door open. He backs her up against the bars, his insistent tongue sliding between her lips. She wraps a leg firmly around his waist and presses her honeyed center against him, grinding her hips as she calls out his name, over and over like a sacred mantra. His hands stroke and fondle her bottom while his head dips to suckle her straining nipples in his slick mouth.

"Now…" she rasps into his ear. "Please…now…" He effortlessly lifts her as she clutches the bars behind her and wraps her legs around his narrow waist. His name is a desperate plea on her lips as she slides her throbbing, glistening center onto his waiting shaft. Outside, water droplets at last begins to pelt the windowpane, and he growls and begins to fervently thrust inside her exquisite tightness. She grips the cell bars overhead, crying with each fiercely pounding force of his body into hers, their voices thankfully drowned by the thunder and driving rain. The bewitching look of exquisite, reckless abandon on her face as he pushes her naked body against the bars overwhelms his senses. He utters a primal cry of release as his seed spills hotly inside of her.

She gives a needy sob when he withdraws from her velvet sheath, her chest heaving and breathless. He must satisfy the hungry look in her eyes. He kisses her sweat-sheened forehead and lowers her feet to the floor, sinking to his knees before her. Securing one slim leg over his shoulder, he places a molten kiss inside her knee, slowly trailing his warm, wet lips up her creamy inner thigh, biting and laving her tender, sensitive skin. Her body shakes by the time his mouth breaths hotly on her glistening sex, and an imploring whimper escapes her. His tongue traces a scorching trail on her throbbing flesh as her wanton cries echo with the thunder overhead. Her dark, secret desires are fulfilled with his intimate, uninhibited kisses between her trembling legs in this shadowy, forbidden place. She feels her sex tensing, and she grips the bars to keep from collapsing.

"I've got you," he murmurs against her aching folds, as he firmly cups her round bottom and drinks in her most private essence. His words are her undoing. Her innermost muscles seize and shatter her senses. He catches her and holds her securely while tremors wrack her body again and again.

When at last she rests, still and spent in his embrace, he grabs her cloak from the floor and scoops her into his arms, carrying her to his bunk. Draping the crimson fabric around her and settling her gently on the blankets, he cocoons his big body around her on the small bed, and they drift off to the sound of the storm raging in the night echoing in their ears.

End

ljljljljlj


End file.
